The present invention refers to a multi-row antifriction bearing having a groove formed in the outer ring which improves the retention of the bearing axially in the bearing housing.
A bearing of this type is known from EP-OS 328 496. Since the manufacture of the outer ring of an antifriction bearing starts with a thin-walled metal plate, the undulating profile of the outer ring necessary for an angular bearing race is produced during its manufacture. If an antifriction bearing produced in this manner is inserted into a housing, despite its undulating shape, the bearing will not be axially fixable in position. This is because the rounded transitions in the outer surface of the outer ring enable the outer ring to move axially in the surrounding housing upon the occurrence of axial forces. Even if the housing is comprised only of soft material, poor fastening results between the outer ring and the housing. Such a bearing must therefore always be provided with additional devices which come to rest against the front sides of the outer ring.